The Death, The Strawberry, & The Life
by WritingBriarRose
Summary: Their family is like fudge; mostly sweet, but with a couple nuts. Written for the Ichiruki family contest at the Ichiruki FC at DA.


…

Introduction: The Death, The Strawberry, & The Life

...

Their oldest child was born two years after Ichigo and Rukia married in the Seireitei.

On February 15th, in the early hours of the morning; just when sunlight peeped through the blinds of the 4th division window.

They named her Reira.

Then, together, Ichigo and Rukia worked, together and separate, at building up their tiny family…. Into something not-so-tiny.

It starts like this.

…

...

One;

Today is a GIFT, that's why it's called the PRESENT

Reira; 1 year  
…

Rukia gripped the pink and green wrapped package against her chest, closing her eyes. Sighing softly, she sent a silent prayer to god and then looked back down at the package.

Where, oh where, had she gone wrong?

She glanced up when she heard the shuffling of someone's feet against the wooden floors in the hallway, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of her beloved husband passing in the hallway, most certainly looking for their daughter but at the same time making himself _look_ like he wasn't.

"Ichigo!"

He turned, hands buried in his pockets, the usual frowny-pout on his face, but Rukia knew better. His brown eyes were full of _that_ look, that_ crap-she-found-me _look that he wore whenever he was doing something sneaky. Something sneaky that usually pertained to their year old daughter, Reira. With that very slight scowl in place as it always is, Ichigo said in a bored tone, "Yeah?"

Rukia glanced down at the parcel in her hands before looking back up at him, closing her eyes solemnly and pleaded, "Pleasedon't tell me this is another book! _Please?"_

Ichigo's expression changed from boredom to actual innocence. "What about it?"

Rukia wanted to facepalm.

"Why can't you- for once- get her, oh I don't know, _toys_? Or a book with actual pictures suitable for a 3 year old? She can't relate to..." Rukia, knowing the orange-haired idiot too well, gently tore open the paper and slid the book out of it's neat flowery wrapping, eyes widening at the title stretched across the cover, _"-Hamlet?"_

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, his face contorted in slight confusion, "What's wrong? It's for her bedtime stories."

"Ichigo, she's _one!_ She has a hard time understanding things like _Sleeping Beauty_, let alone something as complicated as _Hamlet_! Even I don't get Shakespeare!"

Ichigo's face was a little bit pouty, very fierce and defensive as he retorted indignantly, yelling dramatically, "Don't underestimate the intelligence of my daughter!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, glancing over at the Reira herself, who had crawled into the room, dressed in her little pink shirt with the kitty ears sewed on the hood, and sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to argue with Ichigo in front of the child, "She doesn't get it Ichigo, she just likes to hear your voice."

"That's not true!" Ichigo seemed to be in denial, glaring defiantly at his wife, not noticing Reira, who had crawled up to the side of his leg.

_"Dee!"_ Reira had reached her destination, and rubbed herself affectionately against Ichigo's leg like a cat, _"M'jou!"_

Ichigo looked down, puzzled for a moment, then grinned when he realized it his daughter, beaming full of fatherly pride, "Oh, hello, kitty-cat!"

_"M'jou!"_

Ichigo crouched down now, stroking her head cutely, "Who's my little kitty? Who's a smarty kitty?"

_"M'jou!"_

"Where's the fishie? Where's the mousie? What a cute kitty!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as he turned the baby on her back gently and rubbed her tummy, the girl squealing in excitement.

Rukia smiled wryly. "Ichigo… just WHO is underestimating WHAT?"

"Tch..." Ichigo scooped up his daughter with one arm, who in return sort of purred and snuggled against his chest, "Whatever!"

"Don't hold her like that! She's not an animal."

Ichigo replies defensively, "I'm _not _holding her like an animal!"

"Yes, you are-!"

"Am not!"

"Ichigo-!"

_"M'jou!"_

Both parents looked at their daughter, who looked pleased, violet eyes sparkling brightly, to have created a silence and have both her parents' attention.

Rukia stared at Reira for a moment, and then back at Ichigo who looked at her at the same time, and-

"See! _See!_ What did I tell you-"

"What?"

_"You!" _Rukia's eyes are wide, sparkling, her mouth in a joyous smile as she steps closer to Ichigo and pokes him playfully all over, "She's acting like a cat and you _approve! _You_ like _it, don't you?"

"I do not!" Ichigo cries, hugging the little cat-girl close to his chest as if taking comfort in her, "She's my daughter! She can act like a cat if she wants to!"

Rukia rolls her eyes, smirking when Ichigo holds up the baby to his face, hugs her close and kisses her cheek, while mumbling in a baby tone, "_She_ can have whatever she _wants, _my princess~..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia gives Ichigo a smug look, "You're more like your father then you think."

"What!"

"Never mind, that's not the point!" Rukia points accusingly, "You _know_ you wouldn't say that if she was acting like a rabbit!"

"Meh, I'm _glad_ she's not acting like one; rabbits are stupid!" Ichigo retorts haughtily. Rukia's eyes go from wide and sparkly to narrow and furious.

Ichigo freezes as Rukia takes quick, menacing steps towards him, eyes widening when she stops right in front of him, looking straight up at his face, violet eyes wide, eyebrows slant, and promptly plucks Reira out of his arms. Ichigo doesn't even have any time to say anything as Rukia storms away, carrying their giggling daughter, and decides solemnly, "No dinner for you."

"What!"

"I'm not listening!" Rukia walks straight away from him, and Ichigo can't help but feel that his daughter is making fun of him, as she peeks over Rukia's shoulder, giggling cutely at him.

"Rukia, it was a joke! You're seriously gonna get mad over bunnies?" Ichigo holds his arms out in defense as Rukia spins around, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Bunnies are _everything,_ Ichigo. Bunnies are_ life!"_ And with that last statement, she marched off towards the kitchen. Ichigo followed like a kicked puppy and tries to reason with his petite wife.

After that, Ichigo prepared for the worst. He was sure he was going to have to sneak three-minute ramen for dinner that night. So when Rukia put his plate on his desk when he was working, he looked up at her curiously, one delicate orange brow raised. "I thought I wasn't getting any food tonight."

Her expression was a smile- an annoyed smile, a vein throbbing on her head as she pinched the back of his head, "Shut _up,_ sweetheart." And sauntered off.

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his head and grinned.

Rukia was growing soft on him.

…

Two;

Hush, Little Baby

Reira; 1 year

…

"Reira, go to sleep."

Ichigo felt helpless, watching almost uselessly as he stood in front of the crib with his hands in his pockets as his little daughter screamed from inside her crib, her face pink. She stood gripping the bars of her crib, fat tears rolling down her face, little curls of ponytails on her head, her purple footy pajamas wet at the neck from her tears.

Since she had been born, the months of sleeplessness were taking it's toll on Ichigo. He didn't even quite understand it- he wasn't the one waking up to feed her, that was Rukia- yet she still seemed to have _far_ more energy in the morning then he did.

And now, since Rukia was currently working around the 13th division, Ichigo found himself home alone with the 8 month old who just who not stop crying. He'd tried everything. Lullabies, rocking chairs, her sleeper with the twirling elephants- nothing. He'd even stuck her in her dark room for an hour in hopes she would give up and fall asleep, but no. It seemed she had inherited the iron will of both her parents.

Ichigo gently pried her hands off, gently pushing her on her back to get her to sleep and trying to cover her with the blanket. Still, she refused to do so, getting back up as he let go.

"Stop crying, little girl." his hand smoothed her short, wispy curls as he tried to push her back down, but she refused to settle, cheeks pink from all the screaming. He gripped her by the underarms and laid her back down again, only to have her struggle in his gentle grasp, still wailing, "...For goodness sake, Reira! Take a breath before you pass out!"

She didn't listen of course, having no idea what he was really saying. Actually, she only seemed to scream louder. Ichigo cringed inwardly, "Oh that's right, you don't speak our language..."

Sighing softly, he stood there for another minute, contemplating on what to do. If he took Reira out, she would never go to sleep. Rukia could be home any time and he knew if Reira wasn't in bed, she wouldn't be happy with him.

Ichigo knew he only had one choice; the last resort that he had been hoping he wouldn't need. Sighing and scratching his head, he gripped the edge of the crib and slowly and carefully climbed in, almost afraid it would collapse from his weight...

He settled down on his back carefully, his legs folded due to the crib's short length. She turned from the bars, dropping down to him, her wailing face falling in the crook of his neck; Ichigo tilted his head up slightly so his lips pressed against her wet cheek gently. He stroked her back as she fidgeted, still crying softly, her tiny arms waving around on his chest, little fingers fisting his shirt. She was on her little knees, and dropped her head down onto his chest, facing away from him. Immediate silence filled the room, except for her soft breathing, an occasional sniffle. No more screaming, tears, and drama.

A few minutes later, Ichigo felt his legs beginning to cramp. He bit his lip, looking down at Reira, who was now asleep. He knew if he moved, she would wake up. Holding his breath, he very, very slowly began to lift himself off the crib...

Reira squirmed, Ichigo held completely still, eyes wide, waiting for her to settle again. However, instead she shifted herself onto him even more, so that she was now completely using him as a bed.

Ichigo sighed frustratedly as the baby snuggled against him, easily asleep.

He was doomed.

…

Three;

The First School Is The Lap Of The Mother  
(Or Father, Father is Good, Too)

Reira; 2 ½ years

…

"Alright." Ichigo set down a bucket in front of his 2 and ½ year old daughter, "Look here, Reira-chan."

Violet-blue eyes watched daddy in wonder, Reira sat, her thumb in her mouth, her right hand holding her blanket up to her cheek.

Meanwhile, Ichigo held up a tennis ball with an evil teddy bear drawn on it. "This is a hollow. What do we do with hollows, Reira-sama?"

The baby continued sucking her thumb, large eyes staring at him.

"Dah!"

"Exactly." Ichigo threw the ball lightly on the floor, "We cut them with our zanpakutos and purify their souls."

Next, he held up another tennis ball with a sweet looking chappy rabbit drawn on it, "What is this one, Reira-tan?"

"Boo."

"Co-rrect." Ichigo set the ball down at her little socked feet, "This is a soul that we need to send to Soul Society." He paused when Reira crawled towards him, grabbing the ball with the Chappy on it, and throwing it. Of course, she had zero arm strength and the ball hardly rolled when it landed.

"Well, not like that, Reira-hime. You have to be gentle." He paused when Reira yawned. "Maybe Rukia should teach you…. She taught me and I learned pretty well-"

The baby was asleep. Her thumb propped in her mouth, the blanket at her feet, she lay her head on Ichigo's thigh and her eyes were closed.

Ichigo grinned.

…

Four;

The sweetest REVENGE

Reira; age 9  
Kisaki; age 5  
…

"Why can't I play with Vivienne? I'm old enough!"

"You're not." Reira's stubborn voice matched her nose in the air, "She was extremely expensive, and a birthday present!"

"Mmh….how about Eclaire?"

" _No!_ Nobody's touching my dolls except me. You have so many dolls, go play with them!"

"They're ugly!"

"Because you ruined them!"

"I didn't!"

"You did... why am I even arguing with you? Shoo!"

Kisaki stormed out angrily, stomping as furiously her room as she could and slamming the door. Pacing the length of her closet, she thought desperately in her 8 year old brain- there had to be something she could do!

Finally she settled for dragging a cardboard box out of her closet, beaming secretively at her beloved Barbies. Reaching in, she picked out her favorite blond Barbie doll.

Standing up, she went over to her drawer, opening it and shuffling around until her fingers met what they were searching for.

Grinning, Kisaki pulled out a shiny new pair of scissors.

She looks down at the lovely full head of hair of her Barbie.

She grinned.

The next morning was a Sunday. It was calm, Rukia had left early for Soul Society and Ichigo was planning to lazily sleep away until 10, when he was awoken by an amazing scream.

"_DAAAAAADDYYYY!"_

He sprung out of bed, tearing down the hallway towards the offending noise, "What's going on?"

"Look at me!" Reira cried, gripping her hair in both fists. Her long, curling spiral dirty blond hair had been cut angular, so it sort of looked like someone had bitten her hair off from the left side.

She shoved the bang that fell across her nose to the side of her face, only to have it fall back in place as violet eyes went wide and falling on her father, "LOOK AT WHAT _YOUR DAUGHTER_ DID TO ME!"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes tiredly, "What daughter?"

"_Her!"_ Reira pointed at Kisaki, who stuck her tummy out innocently, balancing on her toes, both hands behind her back.

Ichigo frowned, "What did she do to you?"

Reira sighed exasperatedly, turning around and pointing matter of factly as she spoke between gritted teeth, "Look. At. My. Hair."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and looked at the younger girl.

"Kisaki?"

Said child bit her lip, thick black hair pulled into two messy ponytails, spoke quietly, "I cannah hee ya, sah."

"Kisaki."

"She did it! She has the scissors behind her back!"

Kisaki said quietly again, "I cannah hee ya, sah."

"Kisaki!"

"How am I supposed to go to school? It's starting in a week! What will I say? Walk in and go, 'I'm Reira, with my horribly DISGUSTING hair. That's me. Hi, I'm ugly Reira. Nice to meet you, let's be friends, please take care of me and my hair'?"

"Reira, relax…Kisaki! Did you do it?"

"Fess up! You brat!"

"Kisaki!"

"I didn't do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She screamed suddenly, throwing her scissors down at her feet and running off to her room. Ichigo sighed softly, Reira rolled her eyes and muttered, "Drama queen."

"Never mind, Reira." Ichigo shoved a toast in his mouth, "I'll make her be sorry."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Just don't tell your mom, ok? I'll take you later to get your hair evened out."

"Ok!"

Reira skipped off to her room, Ichigo sat down at the table with a sigh, but not before pausing and looking at the person who sat across from him.

Rakuen sat, quietly eating a toast with grape jelly with his mouth smeared in it, black hair messy, brown eyes watching in half curiosity.

Ichigo blinked, "Raku… were you sitting there this whole time?"

Said boy licked jelly off the corner of his mouth, "Yep."

The next morning, it was Kisaki who screamed, waking everyone. She ran into her parent's room, "MOMMYYYYYYYY MY HAAAIRRRR!"

Rukia sat up, her face sleepy and her hair sticking up in random directions, eyes wild, "What?" She blinked, face shocked as Kisaki wailed, climbing up on the bed at Rukia's side and grabbing her hair, "IT'S GOOOOOONE…"

"What?" Rukia frowned as the girl turned around, eyebrows raising, "…Why did you chop half your hair off!"

"I didn't!" Kisaki wailed as Rukia ran her fingers through her hair, seeing how half of her black hair had been cut off, so that the left side was half as short as the right side, "Reira did it!"

"She didn't," Ichigo murmured sleepily as he rolled onto his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, "I did."

"…DA-DDYYY! How could you!" Kisaki screeched, collapsing against Rukia's chest dramatically as she cried. Rukia gripped her daughter's small frame, and, glaring down to the right where her husband lay, poked him angrily, "Ichigo! What's the matter with you!"

"Me?" He sat up now on his knees, towering over both his wife and his daughter, brown eyes sleepy and annoyed, "ME? What's wrong with your daughter, who thinks it's ok to cut her sister's hair off?"

"What?"

"**Noooooooooo!" **

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo flopped back down on his back, turning his head to look at Rukia, "This girl (he pointed at Kisaki) cut Reira's hair off yesterday! Why do you think I took her to the hairdresser?"

Rukia's mouth was open, but she didn't say anything. Silence remained for a moment before she looked down at Kisaki, "Kisaki?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Kisaki?"

She squeezed her eyes tight and whisper, "…I cannah hee ya, sah."

…

Five;

SHARING is CARING

Reira: 9  
Kisaki: 5  
Rakuen: 5  
Amaiko: 11 months

…

It was lovely Saturday morning, at 6:33 AM. The sun barely peeped through the curtains in the master bedroom at the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo was curled up under the warm covers in bed, he face snuggled into Rukia' back as he snored peacefully.

It was right then the bedroom door slammed open, tiny feet faced to the bed, climbed on top and Ichigo shriveled when a tiny voice whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna be a waffle."

"Mmm…" he turned sleepily. The voice spoke again.

"I'm gonna be a waffle."

"Ughhh… oi." He sat up, squinting sleepily, annoyed at the sunshine grin his 5 year old brat was wearing, "Kisaki, _why_ are you awake at this hour?"

"I KNOW WHAT I WANNA BE WHEN I GROW UP!" she screamed excitedly. Ichigo sat up slowly, groaning as she slipped off the bed and twirled. "I thought lots and lots about it and I decided this morning when I went to get my Saturday cereal and Sailor Moon morning!"

Ichigo's eyes bulged out when he was what she was wearing.

Kisaki kept twirling, "Isn't it great daddy?"

His face turned pink, "Kisaki… what is that."

"I'M GONNA BE A WAFFLE!" Kisaki screamed confidently, twirling in her square waffle costume.

Ichigo burst out laughing, gripping his stomach and flopping on his back, turning from side to side. Kisaki stopped twirling and glared hatefully at him, "It's NOT funny daddy! These are my hopes and dreams!"

Meanwhile, his craziness finally got to Rukia, who sat up and slapped him on the back, "Stop that! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Ah-" Ichigo could hardly breathe as he gasped, his face red, "A-Ask your daughter about her hopes and dreams…!"

Rukia looked back at her daughter, who went from frowning to a perky smile, as she twirled now for her mother, "I'M GONNA BE A WAFFLE!"

"Where did you get that costume, young lady?" Rukia demanded. Kisaki paid no heed to her authority tone, and continued twirling.

"Ishida-san and Orihime-san made it for me!" She stopped twirling, "Orihime-san asked if I wanted to be a circle waffle or a square. I said square! Orihime-san said Mittan wants to be a square one with me! And Reira-nee and Satsuki-nee can be spoons! And then daddy can be syrup and you can be syrup and Orihime-san said her and Ishida-san could be plates and we could be like dokidoki yummychums except not burgers but waffles and-"

Rukia rubbed her forehead.

…

Six;

BEAUTY, in the eye of the BEHOLDER

Reira; 7  
Kisaki; 4  
Rakuen; 4  
…

"Mama!" Kisaki bound into the spacy room, followed by her siblings and father, who serenaded, "Kisaki, I told you, quietly…"

He went around the bed, kissing Rukia's face and turning to the tiny little bassinet on wheels; he ushered to Reira quietly, "Come here."

Reira tiptoed towards him, peeking over the bassinet to see, eyes wide as Ichigo reached in and pulled a teeny white bundle from it, sighing, "Look at you…" before carefully lowering himself so Reira could see.

Meanwhile Kisaki clambored onto the bed carefully as Rukia sat up, a tired smile on her face and Kisaki huggled her, "Mamaaaa…."

"Yes, baby." Rukia kissed her hair.

"Look at what I did in school today!" Kisaki pulled a folded paper out of her bag, "We learned about ducks today! I even got a picture of one. And here's one I made out of noodles!"

"It's beautiful."

"When are you coming home mama?" Rakuen had climbed up to the other side, his eyes filled with serious tears as he attempted to climb into her lap. Rukia wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, "Tomorrow, darling…"

Meanwhile, Kisaki watched her father and sister staring at something small and white, "What is that?"

"Your new sister." Ichigo stood, sitting on the edge of the bed with the bundle in his arms, "Come here and see."

"She's so cute." Reira whispered, obviously pleased, beaming down at the newborn. Rakuen did not care; he clung to his mother and wept profusely as Rukia rocked him and whispered gently into his tangerine hair. Kisaki crawled across the bed on her hands and knees until she reached her father, where she peered downwards at the bundle, "…That's my sister?"

"Yes." Ichigo's smile could not get any more smug, "What do you think?"

"It's so little…" Kisaki's face twisted slightly, "….and pink…."

"Mhmm…"

"…It's weird!"

"Kisaki!" Ichigo frowned at her, and at Rukia, who was giggling softly into her son's hair- Rakuen had long since quieted down, "Do not talk like that."

"But it _is!"_

"IT is a GIRL," Reira stated matter of factly, "and her name is Amaiko. Right daddy?"

Ichigo smiled at his eldest, "Yes, it is. Her name is Amaiko, and you three have to look after her from now on since you're the older ones."

"I am NOT looking after that weird thing." Kisaki decided as she slipped off the bed, "and if she comes near my noodle arts, I'll…. I'll bop her on the head!"

"_Kisaki!"_

The tiny bundle in Ichigo's arms wailed, he looked down with concerned eyes, "Ohh…"

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke softly, "Why don't you take Reira and Rakuen out for a moment… so I can talk to Kisaki."

He looked at her, opening his mouth to say something- but he stopped when his eyes met hers.

And then he moved, passing the baby to Rukia's arms, "…Ah."

"Where are we going? I still wanna see Amaiko." Reira pouted, Ichigo took her little hand, "Just for a minute. Come on, Rakuen." Ichigo looked at his son, who sat crumpled next to Rukia, his arms clinging onto her's. Violet eyes full of tears, he shook his head and clung to Rukia tightly.

Ichigo frowned, "Come on, man…"

"Go on, Rakuen. Just for a little bit." Rukia spoke softly, the boy looked at her face, looked at his father, and slowly slid off the bed. They left, the door closing behind him.

Meanwhile, Kisaki stared at Rukia. Rukia cradled the still quietly weeping baby in her arms and looked at her other daughter, "Come here, Kisu. I want to show you something."

Kisaki did, crawling towards her mother until she was sitting next to her. Rukia held the baby with one hand, her other hand guiding her daughter's, "Now, go like this… and hold on tight."

"Ahh-!" Kisaki gasped when Rukia suddenly passed the baby into her little arms. Kisaki stared in strange wonder at the tiny pink faced baby. Her finger lightly touched the soft wisps of brown-almost auburn- hair. The baby fussed for a moment, making tiny baby sounds… and settled in a quiet sleep.

Kisaki looked up at Rukia, "…she stopped."

"Because," Rukia smiled, "She knows she's safe with her Neesan."

She looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"You'll protect her, won't you Kisu-chan? She needs you."

"…..Ok."

A few quiet moments passed, until Kisaki spoke again. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"…She's kind of cute."

Rukia stifled a giggle, "Yes, dear."

…

Seven;

5th Time's The Charm

Reira: 10  
Kisaki: 7  
Rakuen: 7  
Amaiko: 3

…

The electric alarm clock on Rukia's nightstand table blinked in red digital letters "7:44" and she was wondering why none of her children had barged into her room to wake them up yet. She shook her head lightly, deciding to savor this rare, peaceful moment, turning to her right side where a lump of blanket and orange hair snored away.

She shook him lightly by the shoulder, running her fingers through his hair gently, murmuring, "Ichigo."

Ichigo knew all too well that it was about time to get up, but he wanted to take an extra minute of sleep if he could. "Mmm…" he rolled over, long arms wrapping around Rukia's waist as he easily pulled her back under the covers with him, shoving his face into her collarbone. Rukia sighed softly, her chin resting on soft orange spikes, "Hey, Ichigo. Are you awake?"

"No."

Rukia laughed softly. "I see…"

Something in her tone pricked Ichigo's ears up. He shifted slightly against her neck, mumbling still, "What're you hiding, Kuchiki…."

"Mm." He liked how her hand felt weaving through his hair, "Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

"….What?" and he lifted his head, eyes now completely ridden of any sleep, _"Again?"_

And it was true. At first, they decided to keep it from their children. But slowly as the months passed , hiding Rukia's pregnancy became impossible and they broke the news.

Reira was ecstatic. Her mother had already been pregnant two times before, though they weren't as easy to remember, and just the thought of getting to have another sweet, cute baby at home was like a dream. Kisaki did not understand that the baby was going to arrive whether she liked it or not, and continuously tried to persuade her mother to not "get another baby". Rakuen was indifferent as long as he still had Rukia in the end.

Being pregnant for the fifth time took it's toll on Rukia. It was harder for her to deal with her children and working as a vice captain, what with a growing fetus and hormone imbalance to deal with. Ichigo did his best to help her, often sneaking parts of her paperwork and doing it for her without her knowing. There were times where he actually had to hide work from her, and finally in her 7th month he requested Ukitake-taicho to do the same.

Rukia didn't know about it, however, and was pleasantly surprised to find less and less work to do as her due date drew closer.

Finally, 9 months later, on a humid Wednesday evening on the 16th of May, Rukia had a son. Tiny, with little blue eyes and bright hair. They named him Seiya. Sincerity.

After his birth, Rukia spent her days looking after him and Mai, who was still three and not old enough for school, while doing her paperwork. Often times Ichigo would come home and find Rukia on the couch, papers scattered around her, a half-empty bottle of baby formula on the side table and Rukia lightly patting the little baby against her shoulder, her own eyelids drooping.

...

Eight;

LOVE, price of the HEART

Reira; 17  
Kisaki; 14  
Rakuen; 14  
Amaiko; 11  
Seiya: 8

Uryu and Orihime's daughters;  
Satsuki; 17  
Mittan; 14  
Sachiko: 10  
…

"Mom!" Reira stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her baby blue bag swinging at her hips, "Ryouta-kun's here, can we go?"

"Yes. Have fun." Rukia answered as the girl turned easily in the doorway and went out.

Meanwhile, Kisaki was upstairs in her room doing homework with Mittan (the second daughter and last child of Uryu and Orihime). She looked up curiously when she heard the door slam shut downstairs, and went to peek out her window as she watched her sister talking outside Mittan's older sister, Satsuki, and a tall young man with dark hair.

"They're going out?" Mittan spoke to Kisaki, who nodded back from the window, "Reira-nee's boyfriend came all the way from Soul Society to visit her. His name's Yasashi Ryouta."

Both girls giggled and Mittan questioned, "Is he handsome?"

"He's like a prince!" Kisaki sighed dramatically, "Come see, they're talking right now."

Mittan stood and went over to the window, both girls watched quietly.

After a few moments, Mittan spoke, "Ooohh, they're so romantic!"

"They're just talking."

"But they look so cute together! Look look, Satsuki-nee's going to the car…. She's leaving them alone!"

Both girls watch Reira and Ryouta-kun from the window, and when Ryouta takes Reira's hand…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" both girls squealed in delight, "They're so ka-wa-ii!"

"I can't hold back any more, I just can't stop these feelings!" Mittan decided as she pulled open the window. Kisaki stood back, "Mittan, what're you-"

Mittan stuck her head out the window, "FALL IN LOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE!"

"Mittan!" Kisaki pulled her friend back, giggling crazily, "She'll kill us!"

"But I just couldn't help it….oh, they were just so perfect together Kisu!"

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

Mittan gasped, "What if it's-"

"Kisaki?"

"It's daddy." Kisaki said in a relieved tone as she opened the door.

"Is Reira in here?"

"Nope. She went out with Mr. Ryouta a few minute ago." Kisaki watched with interest as Ichigo's face changed color. "Who?"

"Ryouta-kun! Don't worry Kurosaki-san, he's very handsome." Mittan said reassuringly, as if Ichigo was only worried about Reira being with an ugly boy.

"Who is 'Mr. Routa'?" Ichigo paused when Kisaki answered, "Reira-nee's _boyfran_, daddy."

"Reira doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That's what _you_ think, daddy."

Ichigo turned and went down the hallway, howling, "Rukiaaaaaaaa!" in a miffed tone. There was no way his baby girl as old enough to go out with random men!

Rukia was in their room tying her longer, grown-out hair into a regular ponytail, "What is it?"

"Where did Reira go? And who is_ Ryouta-kun_!"

Rukia sighed, setting down her comb, "She didn't go alone, Ichigo. She went with Satsuki, too."

"I don't care!... Who's Ryouta?"

"The boy in my division." Rukia responded in an obvious tone; Ichigo folded his arms across his chest, "He's a shinigami?"

"Yes. And a good one, too. He's our 5th seat."

"She's still too young."

"Ichigo, she's 17."

"So? We didn't date until I was 18!"

"Our circumstances were different."

"Hmph. Well… where did they go?"

"I don't know, probably just out somewhere for a bit. Stop being so fussy! Trust her, Ichigo."

Rukia stood then, Ichigo frowned.

"Why are you a shinigami?"

"I'm going to Soul Society to do some stuff." She tugged on her vice captain badge, "Don't give Reira any trouble when she gets back. And don't let Kisaki eat all the cookie dough. Don't forget to feed them! And you better behave."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, watching Rukia open a gate, sighing softly.

Meanwhile, Kisaki was cackling evilly, "She's gonna get in so much trouble."

"Your mom?"

"No, Reira-nee."

"Oh." Mittan placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "But I don't think Ryouta-kun and Reira-nee are even really official, Kisu-chan…"

"That doesn't matter!" Kisaki cackled evilly, "I have finally gotten revenge for my hair! REVEEEENGE!"

…

Nine;

Lesson Learned

Reira; 22  
Kisaki; 19  
Rakuen; 19  
Amaiko; 15  
Seiya: 12

Orihime/Uryu's daughter:

Sachiko; 16  
…

"Now, hold still… it will only take a moment…."

Amaiko cowered unhappily, violet eyes wide with frightened tears, "Uhhhh…"

"Nooooooo!" She jumped back, her hand in front of her face, shaking. Sachiko, the last child of Uryu and Orihime, lowered the eyelash curler with an annoyed snort, "You big baby!"

"It's scary! S-Sa-chan…"

"It is NOT. Come on-" Sachiko coaxed carefully, "You'll look so cute. If you like it, we can get onefor you and you can practice!"

"B-But…"

The eyelash curler came closer…. And clos-

"Nooooo!" Amaiko jumped back again, cowering back with her hands clamped over her eyes. Several shoppers glanced in her direction and Sachiko rubbed her forehead, putting the eyelash curler back on a rack.

"Oh, fine… maybe next time." She picked up her shopping bags as Amaiko nodded tearfully. Sachiko took her hand and the girls left the store. They split up on the way, waving each other off with the reminders of school the next day. Amaiko swung her plastic shopping bag in her hand as she hummed softly, until the Kurosaki residence loomed in front of her.

As she neared the front of the house, she saw that the garage door was open… and worse, there was Kisaki-nee, looking furious as she unloaded groceries from the trunk of the car. Daddy was there too, doing something in the garage. Amaiko decided not to say anything, and steered carefully to the right, sneaking quietly into the house.

On entering, she slipped off her shoes, opening her mouth and quietly called-

"Tadaima-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Amaiko jumped, before turning and quickly moving in the direction of the garage- where the scream had come from.

Later, when Rukia came home, Kisaki related the story of what happened. It was dinner time, and Kisaki was late for it, coming down the stairs rubbing her hair with a towel.

Rukia frowned, "Kisaki, didn't you just take a shower this morning? Why did you take one again?"

"Because," Kisaki spoke plainly, her face serious and impassive- the story was not meant to be funny- "I was taking out groceries from the car but then a bird pooped on my head. And it peed. And Daddy said it was God punishing me for acting bad in the store."

Everyone stared at her in disgust/mortification, except Seiya, and Ichigo, who went on quietly eating. Two tears slipped down Amaiko's cheeks as she stared at her plate in horror. Seiya munched loudly on a carrot as he looked around at his silent mother and siblings.

Deciding it was too quiet, Seiya jumped from his chair, flinging some stir-fry veggies at Kisaki's hair. It landed perfectly with a plop! And Kisaki let out a horrified screech; Seiya's violet eyes were bright as he screamed, declaring, "FOOD FIIIIIIGHT!"

"_Seiya Kurosaki! Sit down this instant!"_

…

Epilogue

…

Kurosaki Ichigo & his wife stood in front of their house, quiet. The house itself was empty, and yet, Rukia felt, completely full.

Reira had gotten married to Ryouta-kun. Rakuen was married. Kisaki was married. Amaiko wasn't… but she probably would be soon.

The house had been their sanctuary for so many years… Rukia found it hard to say goodbye to. Her babies grew up here, learned their first words, took their first steps, fell in love, went through hard times… losses and gains… smiles and tears….

She felt Ichigo's hand grip her's. The senkaimon glowed behind them.

"Shall we, shinigami?"

She smiled, her sad eyes still on their home.

"It's Kurosaki Rukia. Not shinigami."

She let Ichigo pull her gently through the senkaimon, closing her eyes as it shut behind her.

_Onto new beginnings._

…

End  
…


End file.
